Not a Normal Case
by Suz4eva
Summary: The CSI crew encounters a very interesting case.
1. Default Chapter

"Hey Nick Grab me a soda outta the fridge," Catherine. "Sure," Nick said tossing her a soda. "Hey Nick!" Sara said. "Nick you hungry?" Sara asked. "Kinda," Nick said. "Lets go grab everyone else and get a bite to eat ok?," Sara asked. "Sure," Nick said. "Hey Catherine Will you cal Greg, Grissom and Warrick out of their office," Nick called to her "Sure, Hey guys Come to lunch with us please?" Catherine called into their office. "Love to but I can't I'm working on a case why don't you ask Brass, " Greg said. "Sure I'll go," Warrick said. "Gris you coming?" Sara asked. "Nope I can't this case is driving me nuts!" he exclaimed. "Great so I guess its Sara, Catherine, Warrick and I who are gonna go," Nick said. "I'll drive," said Sara. "Sure Sara go ahead," said Nick tossing her the keys. "Where we heading?" Warrick asked. "How about Ruby's Diner," Sara asked. "Ok, Let's go there for a change," Catherine. "Ok," Sara said Starting up the car. 


	2. Part 2

"Hey Nick, What's on your mind," asked Catherine. "Nothing really I met this wonderful girl last night," he said. "What's her name?" Sara asked. "Ally," Nick said. "What's she like ," asked Warrick. "She's wonderful and she's great looking," Nick said. "Like me," Sara asked. "Yes exactly like you Sara," Nick whispered. "Wow Way to go Nicky," Warrick said. "Have Children?" Catherine asked. "Nope," said Nick as the waitress appeared. "Hi Lana," Warrick said. They all knew each others names because of how often they visited. "Hey Warrick Want anything to drink?" Lana asked. "Yeah can I have a cherry banana smoothie?" "Sure ya can Warrick," "Hey can I get a Cherry Coke please?" Nick asked. "Sure No problem Nicky," Lana said. "Thanks Lana," Nick said. "What can I get you Sara?" Lana asked. "How `bout an orange soda," Sara said. "Coming right up," said Lana. "I'll have a black coffee, Thanks" said Catherine. 


	3. Drinks and Dates

Lana returned with the drinks.  
  
"Thanks," Nick said again. "No Problem," said Lana.  
  
"So, Nick tell us about this wonderful good looking Ally," asked Sara.  
  
"Well she's got amazing blue eyes and she's got shoulder length brown hair and she's five foot nine," said Nick "Wow Nick you get all the good looking ones don't you !" Warrick said. "I guess so, I've got a date tonight," Nick said. "That's great to here Nick," said Catherine. "So Sara What are you doing tonight?" Warrick asked. "Are you asking me out Warrick?" Sara asked trying not to laugh. "Kinda," Warrick said blushing a deep shade of scarlet. Oh my God Sara thought he's asking me out. She won't say yes Catherine thought. "Nothing, Warrick wanna go to dinner?" Sara asked. Catherine gasped. "Sure," Warrick said. "Wow Grissom will flip when he finds out!" Catherine said. "What its just dinner!" Sara said. "Yeah but it's a Date," said Nick. "No it's not," said Sara. "Yes it is, he asked you," said Nick. "So who asked who on your date with Ally the other night," asked Catherine. "I did!" Nick said. "Oh really," Sara replied with a smile. "Sure did right after chatted for a while," Nick replied. "Okay whatever." Catherine said. "I'm outta here I have to get ready my Ally!" Nick said with a smile. When Nick returned home He showered, brushed his hair and change into his favorite checkered shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Then Nick hopped in to his car and Drove to the address Ally had written sloppily on the piece of paper she gave him two nights ago. "24536 Glass Lane," he thought to himself. As he pulled onto Glass Lane he remembered that There was a possible rape case down on this street. He shuddered and the thought of it. Well turns out it really wasn't a rape it was just this one loony shrink trying some unprofessional methods on one of her patients. Then he pulled into Ally's driveway and ran the bell. She answered buttoning her white shirt quickly. He thought how wonderful she looked with those baby blue pants on. "Wow you look good," Nick said. "Thanks a lot," "No Problem beautiful," he said with a smile. "So where are we headed for dinner?" "I don't know wanna see a movie first?" "Sure What do you feel like seeing," " I don't know you must want to see something," Nick said. " Is the year that trembled ok with you?" She asked. "With that little kid that played Big Bill In Stephen kings It in it?" He said. "Yeah, Jonathon Brandis I can't believe you remember that movie It was made 12 years ago," She said with a laugh. "I thought Annette O'toole was cute." he said. "So you were 20 and she was like what 45?" Ally said giggling. "32," Nick said. He picked up his cell dialed the Movie theater's number and found out the movie started at 8:45. "8:45," Nick said. " Great we got more then an hour and a half to hang out," Ally said with smile. "Wanna go to dinner first," Nick asked. "Sure I'd like that just let me get my purse," Ally said then she ran upstairs and returned with a small black purse. "You're driving," she said. 


	4. Dates

So they hopped in Nick's Dark Blue SUV. Nick pulled out and looked out the window to the semi-familiar street. "It's pretty here," Nick said. "Prettier then me?" Ally asked. "No, Never," Nick said smiling. "Thank you," Ally said. "What do you do work wise I mean," Nick asked her. "Well I baby sit a lot I work at a little restaurant called Ruby's Dinner," Ally said. "Where are we eating?" Nick asked. "You pick," She said. "So I could pick anything I want," Nick asked. "Yup anything," she said. So he pulled into TGI Fridays. "I love this place," Ally said. "I like it too and I thought you would enjoy it," Nick said. Only one thought was running through his head Am I going to kiss her? Should I ask her first? Oh my Gosh. "So What you thinking about?" Ally asked. "Nothing really," He said with a smile. The waitress came and took their order of a steak dinner for two. They sat in silence then the waitress Theresa returned with their food. "Thank you Theresa," The said at the same time. "You're so cute," Nick said to Ally. "Thank you," Ally said. "So, Did you ever read the book?" Ally asked. "Which book," He asked. "The year that trembled ," Ally said. "Oh, no I haven't Have you?" Nick asked . "Nope I just heard the movie was once a book," She said. "That's Cool," He said. About then Sara and Warrick were pulling into Poppys a little restaurant downtown. "Thanks for inviting me Warrick," Sara said. "No Problem," Warrick replied. Wow he's so cute why didn't I ask him out sooner. Wait a minute he asked you out Sara thought. "So Do you know if Gris might have a case for us any time soon?" Warrick asked. "No, I wonder how Nicky's date is going," Sara said. "Me too," Warrick said. Should I kiss her Warrick thought. "Do you get along with Catherine?" Sara asked. "Sure do," She replied. "Her and Gris would make and adorable couple," Warrick said. "He'd make a good father for her daughter," Sara said. One thought went through her head Is he going to kiss me? I haven't kissed anyone in years! "That's true, I wonder how Nick's date is going," Warrick said. "Probably good," Sara said. "That's great, I'm glad," Warrick said. "Do you think its strange he doesn't get close to that many girls," Sara asked. Warrick looked around for a minute. "No not really," He replied. In the meantime at TGI Fridays Chris Cagle's I breathe in, I breathe out blasted from the speakers. "What's up?" Ally asked. "Just wondering what my friends are doing on their date, I told them about you by the way," Nick said. "I bet They're probably having fun," Ally replied. "Warrick and Sara can be cool most of the time," Nick said. "Why only most of the time," Ally replied. "When they don't do their job they suck," He said. The waitress came and .and laid the check on the table. Nick took out about 100$ and put it inside. He left about 17$ tip. "Movie Time," Ally replied. "You bet, You want anything?" Nick asked. "No thanks," She replied. "Ok," Nick said.  
  
So they hopped in his car and they drove in silence till they arrived in the movie theaters. He bought the tickets and handed one to her. "Thanks," she said quietly. "Front or Back row," Ally Whispered. "You pick," He said. She walked up towards the back row. She sat down and reached for his hand which he grasped in return. "Shush it's starting," Ally whispered to the man in front of her. So about an hour into the movie Ally got up and went to the restroom. He wanted to go with her but he didn't because he didn't feel like missing the movie. She returned smiling. She leaned her head on his shoulder. He looked down and smiled. She smiled back. At Poppys Complicated was just beginning to play when Warrick said "That dress really brings out the gorgeous brown in your eyes Sara," . "Thank you," Sara whispered in reply. The waitress brought the check . "You ready?" Warrick asked. "Yeah," Sara replied. They hopped in Warrick's red Mustang Gt and he began to drive to Sara's house. "I had a great time, tonight," Sara replied. "I enjoyed it to," Warrick replied. Then they arrived at Sara's house. Warrick walked Sara to her door. "Goodnight," Sara whispered "Goodnight to you too beautiful," Warrick said. He leaned over and kissed her lips gently. After that he got in his car and drove home. Before brushing his teeth he said aloud "She's Sexy," . Then he stripped off his shirt and shoes and pants and hopped into the shower. He first washed his hair. Then he washed his body. Next, he wrapped a green towel around his waist and went into his room. Then he grabbed a pair of blue boxers and hopped into bed. Abruptly he got up brought his picture of the Csi crew and set it on his nightstand. He shut off the light and went to bed.  
  
After the movie Ally grabbed his hand and they walked to Nick's SUV. She said "I like spending time with you,". "I do too, a lot actually," Nick replied. As he drove down the street Ally turned the radio on. Wrapped around by Brad Paisley was playing. Then they pulled into her drive way. "Goodnight," She said. "Goodnight," he replied. They walked up the walk. When they got to the door Nick asked Suddenly "Can I kiss you?" "Yes you may," She replied. Nick felt kinda dumb because the last girl he asked if he could kiss was his first girlfriend when he was 15. He kissed her cheek tenderly. "Night" She whispered. He drove home now listening to Alan Jackson's It's alright be a Redneck. Nick thought back to his first girlfriend Maddie, It wasn't if he wasn't attractive a lot of girls did ask him out it's just he hadn't gotten very attached to girls since that night when he was nine. The night he was raped. He began to think of how fine- looking Ally looked that night. She was wonderful looking. I shouldn't have asked her to kiss me should I he thought. I bet Warrick just kissed Sara. Then he parked his car and walked up to his house. He unlocked the door and went inside. He went upstairs. By the time he was in the bathroom he had his shirt off. Then went he got there he unzipped his pants and took them off his Boxers went down next. After admiring his beautiful chest in the mirror he turned the shower on and got inside. So warm he thought. "I wonder what Ally is doing right now," he said talking aloud to no one in the house. He took the shampoo and put it in his hair and washed it. Then he grabbed the soap off the soap dish and washed his chest and arms. He put it back and grabbed the conditioner off the shelf. He washed his hair with it. Then he washed with the soap his entire lower body with it. Then he turned the water off and wrapped himself in a white towel. Then he walked to his dresser and put on a pair of boxers then he went to the mantle and grabbed a pair of pants to put on while he slept. After Praying he got in to bed. 


	5. AfterMath

Grissom ran into the lab where Catherine was and said "We've got a case," "What ya got?" Catherine inquired. "Let's see one rape and one murder," Grissom said. "Yikes who's got what?" She asked. "Well I'm putting Nicky and you on the rape case and Warrick and Sara and I on the murder," He said. "Bad idea, Let Sara work with us," Catherine said. "Why?" He asked. "Remember?" Catherine asked Grissom. "Oh Right they're dating now but that still doesn't mean they can't be partners," Grissom said smiling. "Alright, I see ya in a while," Catherine said as she was fixing her necklace so the gold cross was in front. Wow she's wonderful looking he thought to himself. No one except him knew he had feelings for Catherine. "Good night," he replied and walked back to his office.  
  
Just then Sara slid in her nightgown, very glad she had taking a bath before her date. She was kind of tired. She thought how good it felt to sleep. Then she turned out the light fluffed up her pillows and went to sleep. About that time Ally was telling her golden retriever Jen goodnight. She kissed the dog's forehead. When up stairs took off her dress and put her silk nightshirt and went to sleep. The next morning, Nick was up and ready to go to work. He had taken a shower and gotten dressed in a blue shirt and brown pants. I can't wait to see Ally again he thought. Then he ran to the answering machine cuz the light was blinking. He hit the button and heard Ally's voice saying "Hey Nick Sorry for calling so late but I think I Left my purse in your car! Could you return it to me if you find it. Oh yeah I had a great time last night Let's do it again sometime. Please call me back at 657-9087," He Instantly Ran for the phone, but decided he had to get to work. When he got there he overheard Catherine talking. "Are you interested in dating me?" He heard Grissom say. "Why, because I was a hooker?" She asked. "What? No that was a long time ago," He said blushing. "Oh, good because shallow men Suck," She said with satifaction. 


	6. Cases

"True," He said to her. "Dinner, Sunday" she said then she saw Nick and smiled. "Hey Nick what you doing out there for?" she asked. "Good Job Gris I thought you could do it," He said. Just about then Sara then Sara and Warrick walked in. "Hey you two," Grissom said. "Guess what," Nick asked. "Hey guys," Warrick said. "What?" Sara asked. "Grissom has a date!" Nick said. "With who," Warrick asked. "Me," Catherine said. "You're kidding right?" Brass who just had walked in asked. "Nope," Catherine said. "Aw isn't that cute ?" Warrick asked Sara. "Oh yes it is Warrick," Sara said. "Hey I heard you went out last night!" Greg said after walking in. "Yup," Warrick and Sara said in unison. Nick really wasn't interested in what they were saying his thoughts drifted to how he can't accept the fact that Grissom was dating Catherine. It's not like he wanted her or anything. Sara went to get a glass of water. Warrick followed. "Oh you two it's 23456 Raymond Road it's right off Orange Street.  
  
Little girl was raped, she seems scared but there's no physical damage," Grissom said. "How old is she," Nick asked Curiously. "Nine or Ten," Grissom said. Catherine looked at Nick. "Ok we're on it," Catherine said to Grissom right before she grabbed her keys. "I'm driving," Catherine said smiling. "Sure go ahead" Nick said. "I love to drive!" Catherine said as she started the engine. "You do?" Nick said. "Yup," She replied. " I hate Rape cases," He said. "Not as much as I hate murders," She said just to say something. Meanwhile at the lab Grissom told Warrick and Sara" OK Rhodia street 34567 Murder victim 18 year old girl Rae Stokes," Grissom said. "No relation to Nicky right?" Sara asked. "No Thank God," Grissom said. "You're driving, beautiful ," Warrick said . "Thank you, Sexy," Sara said. "Ok guys enough," Grissom said. Sara started her purple cougar. Warrick jumped into the front seat. "I guess I'll take the back," Grissom said. Just then Part two by brad paisley started playing on Nick's radio. "So what's up," Catherine asked. "Nothing, really you," Nick asked. "Just thinking what kinda of person would do this," She said in reply. "I'm so glad it's Friday" "Ally and I have another date tonight," Nick said. "That's great what are you going to wear?" Catherine asked. "My Red plaid shirt and my blue jeans," he said. He hoped she wouldn't bring up sex, Catherine was the only person besides him who knew he had been raped. "That will look cute," Catherine said smiling. As Sara started the car she said "Any suspects?" "No," Grissom said. "Did she have a job," Warrick inquired. "Hooker at the Here Kitty Kitty club her best friends a striper," Grissom said. "Dang! Why Am I on this case?" Sara asked. "She has a hooker big deal!" Grissom said. "Murder weapon?" "Knife," Grissom said. "Oh," Sara replied. "Prints," Warrick asked. "Yup," Grissom said. "Who's Gris," Warrick asked. "Apparently the last dude she slept with. His name is Keith Miller," Grissom said. "Stats?" Sara asked. "26 male single he used to be a teacher in New York but then he moved to Vegas," Grissom said. "Wow 26!"Sara said. "She was a hooker Sara she's with men of all ages," Warrick said reaching for her hand. "That's messed up, Have ya seen the best friend," Sara asked Grabbing Warrick's hand in return.  
  
In Catherine's car Nick said "We're almost there you know," "Yeah I know," Catherine said pulling into the little girl's driveway. Nick got out wit Catherine and knocked on there. "Hello, I'm Nick and this is my partner Catherine," Nick said. "We're here about the rape case," Catherine added quickly. "Oh, Let me go get Sam so she can talk to you," The man who said his name was Josh Carter said. Josh walked upstairs and knocked on a door which soon a little girl supposedly Sam walked out. "Hi Sir and Ma'am," She said Barely hearable. "Hi Are you Sam?" Catherine asked. "Yes," she said in the same voice. Nick could see the little girl was wearing a pink roxy shirt and blue jeans and roxy shoes. "I'm Nick and this is my partner Catherine," Nick said. "Hi," Sam said. "Uh Catherine, Do I have to stay?" Nick asked. "No." Catherine said quickly. He usually didn't mind rape cases but this one was different for some reason. He got into Catherine's car. He drove straight to Ally's house and rang the bell. "Hey!" She said as she opened it. "Hey, I can only stay a minute I'm working," He said. "Ok What's up?" Ally asked. "Nothing really, I just didn't wanna stay for my case so I came here." Nick said. "Can't you get in trouble for that?" Ally asked. "Maybe, We still on for tonight?" Nick said. "Yeah!" Ally said then she stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. "You're so sweet." Nick said. "You too." Ally said. "Alright I've gotta run!" Nick said. "Bye Sexy!" Ally said. Nick walked into the car and started it. Ally came to the window and said "Look at me!" and Nick did. Ally kissed his lips gently. "Bye," Nick whispered. He sure as heck didn't expect her to kiss him. No big deal he thought as he pulled into Sam's driveway. "What's up?" Nick asked. "Well she was playing in the creek and some guy shoved her in the water and raped her." Catherine said. "You think we should check out the creek?" Nick asked. "Yeah Sam has already asked to come and Josh said yes." Catherine said. "Sam you're sitting in the back." Nick said to her. "You guys are cooler then the police." Sam said. "Why?" Nick asked. "All the police do is ask questions!" Sam said. "Hey Nick, Wanna tell me something?" Catherine asked. "Sure." Nick said. "Where'd ya go in my car?" Catherine asked. "Ally's house." Nick replied. "You'll be in hot water with Grissom if he finds out." Catherine said. "Who's Grissom?" Sam asked. "Our boss, I didn't wanna stay Catherine!" Nick said. "Oh ok!" Sam said. "And you know why Catherine." Nick said. "My Fricking best friend was fricking murdered do I skip every dang murder?" Catherine asked. "Stop fighting!" Sam said. "Ok Sam I will." Nick said. They pulled into this what Sam had called a creek. It was really more of Gully with rain water in it. Nick saw tall trees surrounding most of the land. "I don't want to be here." Sam said. "It's ok, Nothing is going to hurt you again." Nick said. "That's because you're here right?" Sam asked. "No that's cuz were here," Nick said looking at Catherine. She smiled. He let Sam walk ahead of him. "You're not going to tell Grissom are ya? About me leaving I mean." Nick said. "I'd have to tell him why you didn't want to stay and I don't wanna do that." Catherine said.  
  
When Grissom, Sara and Warrick arrived at Rae's apartment and Saw her mangled body with a bullet through her head Sara's scream echoed through the building "Oh My god!" "Police got the gun?" Warrick asked. "Yeah with Keith's prints on it." Grissom said. "It could have been the two of us Sara." Warrick said. "No it couldn't have you two haven't slept with each other have you?" Grissom said. "No." Warrick said. Grissom sighed with relief. Sara giggled. "What's funny?" Warrick asked. "It seems that Grissom is worried if we sleep with each or not." Sara said. "Maybe we should worry him." Warrick said. "Hey Hold on there Warrick you should know not to worry me." Grissom said as he pointed to himself. "That's true." Sara said cracking up. "Hey Let's get to work please!" Warrick said. "Hey Whats that tube thing other there?" Sara asked walking to the table to look at a jar. "Body Glitter." She said out loud. "Girls." Warrick and Grissom muttered. "Well I'm sending these sheets over to Greg." Grissom said. "She was a hooker Gris there's going to be a lot of DNA on there." Warrick said with smiling. "The morgue is coming to get the body soon we should get out of here." Sara said. "Good idea." Warrick said and headed for the door. At the creek Sam called for Nick. "NIIIIIIIICCCCKKKK!!" She yelled. Nick ran towards her. "Yes?" He said. "This is were it happened. He pushed me in that icky water." Sam said. Catherine looked around. It was mainly dark and there was that disgusting water that Sam got pushed into and raped. Sam walked over to Nick and wrapped her arms around his neck. Right then she knew how odd Nick would feel so she called Sam over to her and she held Sam close. Sam smiled. Nick thought of how lovin and caring Catherine looked. He also thought how strange it was that about the same age That little girl Catherine was holding and him were no longer virgins. Nick wanted to be held too. Catherine said "Nick what you thinking about?" to break the silence. "The Case." He said. Catherine let Sam go. She walked over to Nick and said "I'm scared." And then he Sat down next to her and whispered "I know you are" . Sam said "Are you?". "Worried is what I'm feeling right now." Nick said. "I'm worried too." Catherine said. "C'mon Nick we have to get to work!" Catherine said. 


	7. More of those Cases!

"In a minute." Nick said. "Ok whatever." Catherine said. "Are you nine or ten?" Nick asked. "Nine." Sam whispered. At Rae's apartment Grissom, Sara and Warrick decided to meet up at the morgue in three hours. "Hey Warrick," Sara whispered. "Hey What?" Warrick asked. "Let's drop Grissom off and get a bite to eat ok?" Sara said. "Sure." Warrick said. "Hey Sexy!" Sara said. "What?" Warrick asked then Sara leaned over gently and kissed his lips. "You're the best," Sara whispered. "Hello! I'm here too If I turn my head you two will be jumping each other!" Grissom said. "Sorry Gris Just got a little carried away." Sara said. "It's already 2:45 its Friday there's going to be traffic going to my house." Warrick said. "Oh so we're going to your house baby." Sara said. "Of course, Ya wanna pack first?" Warrick asked. "Pack? For what?" Grissom asked. "He's spending the night Gris!" Warrick said. "So we meet back here around 9 and you guys live together about midnight." Grissom said. "Kinda Yeah." Sara said. "Here ya go Grissom." Warrick said as he pulled up to Grissom's house. "Thanks be careful." Grissom said getting out. "No I don't wanna pack, I'll wear something of yours." Sara said. "Ok Where are we eating?" Warrick asked. "Ruby's?" Sara said. "Sure." Warrick said. So Warrick pulled in to Ruby's Dinner and they sat down. Lana came and took their orders of French fries onion rings and potato skins. "Coke to please." Sara added. "One two straws." Warrick added. "So this is a date right?" Lana asked. "Sure is." Warrick said smiling. At the Lab Grissom was sitting around reading the book, The Corner. Down at the creek Sam said "You're so sweet Nick." "Thank you." He said. "Nick I could switch cases if you think me being here makes ya feel uncomfortable." Catherine said. "I like ya here." He said smiling. Sam wrapped her little arms around Nick's neck tighter. "I'm glad you're here Nick." Sam said. Then Catherine saw a black fiber on Sam's pant leg. "Sam don't move." Catherine said taking the fiber and putting it in her evidence box. It was now about 3:00 pm. "Sam I have to put you down now." Nick said setting the little 60 pound 9 year old on the ground. "We have to home by 5." Catherine said. At Ruby's Sara asked Warrick "What's up?" "Nothing just thinking about the case." Warrick said. "Oh That's cool." Sara said. Just then Lane returned with their food. "Thanks Babe!" Warrick said. "No problem Warrick." Lana said. Just then Sara leaned over and passionately French kissed Warrick's lips. He wrapped her arms around her. About a minute later Sara backed off. "I think Nick has a thing for Catherine." Warrick said. "No, Nick and Catherine never." Sara said. "Let's give him a call." Warrick said picking up his cell phone. "Hey Nicky." Warrick said. "Hey What's up?" Nick asked. "Nothing really I'm on a date with Sara." Warrick said. "You're lucky, I Have a date with Ally at 9." Nick said. "Do you by any chance have a thing for Catherine?" Warrick asked. "Like do I want to date her?" Nick asked. "Yeah." Warrick said. "I trust her." Nick said. "Why?" Warrick questioned. "Why do I trust her?" Nick asked. Catherine looked at Nick as if to say "Are you talking about me?". Nick nodded. "Yeah." Warrick replied. "She can keep a secret and I like knowing she's ok" Nick said. Catherine smiled. She liked having Nick around. He was a great guy. "If you two weren't taken would you date her?" Warrick asked. "I don't know, why all this about me and Catherine?" Nick said. "Just wondering." Warrick replied. "Oh ok." Nick said. "Nicky, my boy I must go. So I'll see ya later." Warrick said. "Bye Warrick." Nick said. "Who was that?" Sam asked. "My buddy Warrick." Nick said. "Cool." Sam said. "Has this little one started menstruating yet?" Nick asked. "I don't know, let's ask her mother." Catherine said. " Honey, Do you live with your mom?" Catherine asked. "Yeah." Sam said. "What's your phone number?" Nick asked. "677-8903." Sam said. "Thanks." Nick said as he dialed the number and handed the phone to Catherine. "Hello, Mrs. Carter?" Catherine asked. "Yes?" Mrs. Carter answered. "I'm Catherine Willows with Las Vegas Crime lab. Catherine said. "Well I'm Mollie Carter." Mollie said. "Has Samantha started menstruating yet?" Catherine asked. "Nope." Mollie said. "Thanks Bye!" Catherine said as she hung up. "No she hasn't Nick why?" Catherine said. "Don't you bleed after you have sex?" Nick asked. "Only for about five minutes." Catherine said after laughing. "Just because I wasn't some sleazy Stripper like you doesn't mean anything Catherine." Nick said. "You want to talk about sex Nick?" Catherine asked. "Shut up both of you!" Sam said. Nick looked at her. "Sorry." Sam said quietly. "It's ok, Nick and I should be working not fighting." Catherine said. "You guys friends now?" Sam asked. "Sure but Nick I was not a sleazy striper." Catherine said. "Ok, I didn't mean that and I'm sure you knew that." Nick said. "I totally didn't mean to bring up what I did I know you haven't had the best day in the world." Catherine said. "I'm glad you two are friends again." Sam said. "Will you describe the man that did this to you again?" Catherine said. 


	8. The Night!

At Ruby's Sara whispered," Warrick kiss me." And he did. "Sara you are so beautiful." He replied. Then they finished up and arrived at Sara's house. "Wanna watch something?" Sara asked. "Yeah sure." Warrick replied. So Sara flipped the TV on it and was discussing Rae Stokes' Murder. "Great!" Sara said. She looked at her watch 9:45 it read. Meanwhile Sam said "Well he was tall and he was wearing all black and he had this long scar on his back." Sam said. "Ok Sam thanks we're going to take ya home now!" Nick said. Then they drove over to Sam's house. "Night guys." Sam said. Then Catherine drove Nick to his door. "Night." He whispered. Just then Catherine leaned over and kissed his cheek. He turned and looked at her. "Night." She said. He stepped out And Catherine sped off. I wonder why she kissed me he thought. Then he went upstairs and took off his shirt and then his pants. Feeling kinda odd that he was walking around his house wearing only his underwear made he decided to take a shower. It was only 6:00 so he could. So he walked upstairs shut the drapes and door and turned on the water. Then he took his boxers off and jumped into the shower. He did his normal shower routine and when he hopped out it was 6:30. Then the phone rang. He quickly wrapped a towel around his waist and ran to get it. "Hello." He said. "Hey Nick it's me Ally." Ally said. "Hey." He said. "Do you still feel like going out tonight?" Ally asked. " I guess, do you?" He said. "Well I don't feel the best." Ally replied. "Well, you could come over and we could watch movies and I could cook something." Nick said. He really wanted to get dressed because he was dripping wet. "You'd do that for me because I don't want to go out." She said. "Sure, It's no problem do you want to come." Nick asked now walking towards his dresser. "Do I have to eat anything?" She said. "Not if you don't feel like it." Nick said. "Then I'll come." Ally said. "Ok." Nick said. "See ya in five." Ally said. "Bye." Nick said. She hung up. Five minutes he thought as he through on a pair of Jeans and a belt and a green shirt. Just then the doorbell rang. He looked through the window and saw Ally standing there. He opened it up. "Hey Doll" She said. "Hi." Nick said. "What's up Baby Doll?" Ally asked. "Nothing much really Ally." Nick said. Then his phone rang. "Hello." He said. "Hey Nick its Sara I'm at Warrick's." Sara said. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Nothing Nick." Sara said. "Oh Good." Nick said. "Oh No we're forty five minutes late Griss is going to kill us bye!" Sara said quickly. Then they ran downstairs into Warrick's car. "Oh God Grissom is going to murder us!" Sara exclaimed.  
  
They rushed to the Lab. "Hey Grissom sorry were late we were doing stuff." Warrick said. "Oh Well don't worry I just got here too." Grissom said smiling. "Thank God." Sara said. "Well I was reading and lost track of time." He said happily. "Which book?" Sara asked. "The Corner." Grissom replied. "That's the one about the corner of the stars right?" Warrick asked "Yeah that's the one." Grissom said. "Oh I read it." Sara said. "  
  
Anyways we have to interview Keith tomorrow." Grissom said. "He's the guy that Rae last was with right?" Warrick asked. "Yup sweetheart." Sara said. "We used luminol and found out she's slept with Colby Withers, Ty Cagle, Heath Pitt, Rudy Cahill and 5 other guys. Colby, Rudy, Ty and Heath are all in our database. Colby is a cop. Ty has been in jail for Robbery. Rudy is also a cop. Heath is awaiting trail for manslaughter." Greg said. "Yikes we need to find out who those other five guys are." Warrick said. "I think I know Rudy." Sara said. "He's the sheriff of Bullhead City." Greg said. "Then I do. Greg you're a great help." Sara said. "Ok Change of plans you two are to interview  
  
Colby and Keith today it's only 11:00 pm." Grissom said. "We?" Warrick said. "You and Sara." Grissom said. "And you're going to?" Sara asked. "See hookers at the Here Kitty Kitty club is required to get the name and number of the man or woman they're going to sleep with." Grissom said. "So?" Warrick said. "Well I'm going to get the names of the other guys." Grissom said. "What if she had sex with someone not working?" Sara asked. "Did ya see the sign on her fridge that says no sex unless I'm working?" Grissom asked. "No." Warrick asked." Well she's got one, Ty and Colby will be in the Interrogation room." Grissom said. "See Ya." Sara said.  
  
At Nick's house Ally said, "Who was that." "My coworkers Sara and Warrick." Nick said. "Cool." Ally said. "You hungry?" Nick asked. "No thanks, not now sexy." Ally said. "Ok." Nick said. "Rent or TV?" Nick asked. "Movie wise?" Ally asked. "Of course." Nick replied. "TV the 6th day is on at 7 wanna watch it?" Ally asked. "Sure." Nick said. She sat down on the couch. "Come here." Ally said putting her arm around the top of the couch. He sat and she put her arm around his neck. Dang she's got great arms he thought. He flipped the TV to channel 300. "Oh My Gosh Michael Rapaport is in this." Ally shrieked. "Do you think he's cute or something?" Nick asked. "Yes, But not as cute as you." Ally said. "I'm not that cute." Nick said. "Liar." Ally said then kissed his lips tenderly. The phone rang. "Hello?" Nick said. "Would you like to switch your lone distance to 10-10-220?" The machine on the other line said. He hung up. "I hate telemarketers." Nick said. "Me too." Ally replied. "So annoying." Nick said. "So Stupid!" Ally said. "I agree." Nick said. "Good." Ally said. "As we were saying I'm still not cute." Nick said. "Yes you are!" Ally said. Quickly she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him again. He pulled away. "I'm hungry." Ally said. "What do you want I'll cook you something?" Nick said. "Surprise me!" She said. "Does it have to be dinner?" Nick asked. "No I want Breakfast!" Ally said. "Really?" Nick said. "Yeah, Pancakes, eggs and bacon!" Ally said. "Ok, whatever." Nick said. He quickly whipped up her eggs, Bacon and pancakes. "Thank you baby." Ally said. She stabbed pancakes with her fork "You want some darling?" Ally said. "No thanks Ally." Nick said. "Fine." Ally said. "Hey don't be mad at me." Nick said. "I'm not, Doll." Ally said. "Good." Nick said. Ally leaned over and kissed his cheek. "You're so sweet." Ally said. "Thank you." Nick said. The doorbell rang. "Hang on I'll be right back." Nick said. He opened the door. It was Catherine. "Hi Catherine." Nick said. "Hey Nick are you busy?" Catherine asked. " A bit." Nick said. "When I kissed you I didn't know what came over me I just had this sudden urge to kiss you." Catherine said. He laughed. "It's ok." He replied. "Alright them I'm outta here I just wanted to clear it all up." Catherine said. "Bye." They said to each other in unison. When he arrived at the table Ally said, "Who was that?" "Another one of my coworkers. " Nick said. When Sara and Warrick Arrived in the interrogation room they asked the man sitting across from him "Who might you be?" "I'm Colby Withers." The man replied. "When exactly was the last time you had Sexual intercourse with Rae Stokes?" Warrick asked. "Rae Stokes?" Sara passed him a picture. "O h I remember her." Colby said. "Good now when was the last time you were in bed with her?" Warrick asked. Sara looked at the calendar it was April 1st 2002. "About a year ago." Colby replied. "Ok." Warrick said. "It was a one time thing ok?" Colby said. "Were you a cop?" Sara asked. "Yes I was." Colby said. "We're you on duty?" Warrick asked. "No I was not." Colby replied. "Have you seen her since you had sex with her?" Sara asked. "Nope." Colby said. "Ok you are free to go." Warrick said. Grissom pulled into Here Kitty Kitty Night club. He felt a bit awkward going into a strip club for a case. He walked in. "He went to a door labeled manager. He Knocked. "Hi May I'm be of service to you By the way my name is Becky Nedam." The dirty blonde haired girl that opened the door replied. "Not sexual service but I need to see the names of the guys that Rae Stokes has had sexual intercourse with?" Grissom said. "Sure," She opened bin of files "Let's see Colby Withers, Ty Cagle, Heath Pitt, Rudy Cahill, Austin Doggett, Jon Fist, Jerry Auto Richie Gaf, and Brad Cruz. "Thank you." Grissom said he turned and walked back into the strip club. "Hey Gil." A voice called. "Me?" Gil Grissom said. "Yes you." A short brown hair striper called to him. "Hey Victoria." Grissom said now remembering he once had a case that had to interview her. "You wanna have fun?" She asked. "Sexual fun?" he teased. "Yup." Victoria said as she smiled. "Can't I'm working!" Grissom said walking out the door. He looked at his watch 11:20 pm. While Warrick and Sara were waiting for Keith Warrick said, "Kiss me Darling because I know you want too." "Ok." Sara said just before passionately kissing Warrick's wonderful lips. Ty walked in. "Who might you be?" Warrick inquired. "I'm Ty Cagle." The man said. "Ok Ty when was the last time you had sexual intercourse with Rae Stokes." Sara asked. "About a month ago why?" Ty Answered. "She's been found murdered. " Sara said. "Oh my God!" Ty said. "How old are you?" Warrick asked. "33." Ty replied. "How long were in jail for robbery?" Warrick asked. "10 years." Ty said. "What did you take?" Sara asked. "Well one computer 2 TVs and 2 VCRs." Ty replied. "You are free ton go until further notice." Sara said. Ty looked up at the clock it was 11:20.  
  
Meanwhile The 6th Day had just ended at Nick's "Sara?" Ally asked. "No Catherine." He replied. "Oh that's cool." Ally said. She had reclined the seat. She shivered. "Cold?" Nick asked. "Kinda." She answered. He reached over to the side of the couch and grabbed her a blanket. He spread it over her. "Thanks." She said. "No problem." Nick said. "Lay down with me." Ally said. He did as he was told. She wrapped her arms around his body. He shut the TV off. "If you touch me inappropriately I'll hit ya with a law suit." Ally sad. "I wouldn't I'm not like that and if you do it to me you can get jail time." Nick said. "Sorry, I didn't mean it to sound that way." Ally said. "It's ok." Nick said. Soon Ally drifted off to sleep. Nick unclasped her hangs around his neck, prayed and went to sleep himself. It was 11:20.  
  
Meanwhile in the lab Warrick and Sara were signing out. "Hey Let's g to my place." Warrick said. "Sure Baby doll." Sara said. "Hey, Would you ever date Nick?" Warrick asked. "I don't know maybe." Sara said. AS They arrived at Warrick's house Sara asked "Do you have any pets?" "No you should have known that." Warrick replied. "I used to I think you presence is Intoxicating." Sara said. "Funny." Warrick said. Warrick climbed into bed. Sara ripped off her shirt and pants and hopped in bed next to him. "Are you honestly going to sleep in that?" Warrick asked. "Yeah why? If it makes you feel uncomfortable I'll change." Sara said. "No doesn't make me feel uncomfortable at all." Warrick said taking his shirt off also. Grissom went back to the lab checked out and went home. Now although 11:30 was early for Grissom to go to bed he fell asleep on the couch. About one-thirty AM Nick awoke. "Hey Ally." Nick said positive she couldn't hear him. "Hey Sweetheart." She mumbled. At the same time they both got up and to the 2 different bathrooms. Sara went to the bathroom washed her hands and brushed her teeth. She would never leave the house with out her mini toothpaste and brush. Nick also went to the bathroom washed his hands and brushed his hair and teeth. Then he shut his bedroom door and got redressed. "You going back to bed?" He called. "Nope when I am up I am up." She said. "Good I have work in a few hours." He said. "Then you go back to bed." Ally replied. "Can't go back to sleep when I've been up." Nick said. "That's good." she said and smiled. "Hungry?" Nick asked. "No thanks." Ally said. Then the phone rang. "Hello." Nick said expecting a telemarketer or something. "Hi Nick." A girls voice whispered. "Who might you be?" Nick asked politely. "It's me." The girl whispered. "Who's me?" he whispered back. "Who is it Nick?" Ally called. "I don't know." Nick said. "It's Sam Carter." The girl whispered." As in nine year old Sam Carter the girl who's case I'm working on?" nick asked. "Yeah." Sam said. "It's past One Am what are you doing up?" Nick asked. "What are you doing up also?" Sam asked. "I'm with my girlfriend now what are you doing?" Nick asked. "I wanted to see if you were ok." Sam whispered. "Why thank you I'm fine. Do your parents know this? Have you called Catherine yet?" Nick asked. "I'm glad you're fine, No they don't and please don't tell and No I haven't called her yet." Sam said. "Call her 675-9824 she came to my house explaining something and she didn't look like she was in the best mood." Nick said. "Is it because you were fighting at the creek?" Ally asked. "Maybe I shouldn't have said what I did." Nick said. "Ok I'm going to call her now Bye be safe Nick." Sam said. "Night Sam." Nick said. "Who was that?" Ally asked. "A little girl who's case I was working on." Nick said. "Are you lying to me Nick?" Ally asked. "No, Ally I'm not." Nick said. "Nick I'm sorry I asked that I should have known you weren't, its just the last guy I was with was a cheating lying piece of crap prick." Ally said. "It's ok." Nick said. Nick looked at the clock. It was 1:45.  
  
As Catherine was just settling in to bed her phone rang. "Hello." Catherine said. "Hi Catherine." The little girls voice said. "Ok Buddy do I know ya?" Catherine said. "It's me Sam Carter." Sam said. "Hi isn't it passed your bed time?" Catherine asked. "Kinda Nick said to call you." Sam said. "Why?" Catherine asked. "Cuz he said he didn't think you were having a good day." Sam said. "I' fine." Catherine said. "OK you can sleep now bye." Sam said. "Night." Catherine said. "1:45 and that little girls up she better get to bed." Catherine said out loud before drifting off to sleep. At Nick's house Ally said, "So you're not mad at me?" "No of course not." Nick replied. "Good." she said.  
  
"It takes a lot to make me mad but less to make me cry." he said. "Ok." Ally replied. "So you cry easily." Ally said. "At times I can." Nick said. "Do you know anything about Rae Stokes' Murder?" Ally asked. I'm not on the case sorry Ally." Nick said. "Dang it." Ally said. "Did you know her?" Nick asked. "A friend of my younger sister's." Ally said. "Tell her I said I'm sorry for her loss." Nick said. "My sister is a delinquent she's a fricking striper at the here kitty kitty club for God's sakes." Ally said. "Oh." Nick said. "I haven't spoken to her in 9 years." Ally said. "Would I be prying if I asked why?" Nick asked. "Well see I had this dentist appointment at the mall and I took her with me and then she went off to this store with out telling me and I told her to come on and walk in front of me when I found her. Well then she started back talking me and I got mad so we got in a fist fight and screaming cussing fight and so I haven't talked to her in nine years." Ally said. "Ok." Nick said. "You a virgin." She asked. I don't know how to respond to this. If I hadn't been raped almost 24 years I be a virgin so I kinda am, Nick thought. "Yeah are you." He said. "Yup." Ally replied. "Hang on." Nick said as he dialed Sam's number. No one answered. "Good she's asleep." Nick said. "Who?" Ally inquired. Sam, she's the little girl who's case I'm working on." Nick said. "Oh." Ally said. "What do you do for a job?" Nick asked. "I'm a country songwriter." Ally said. "That's pretty cool." Nick said. At Warrick's house Warrick rolled over at first surprised to see Sara in his bed but then remember that see had spent the night. "You're up finally." Sara said. "Hey Beautiful." Warrick said. "What ya thinking about." Sara asked. "Let's see you're lying in bed half way naked with a half way naked girl what else could you be thinking about" Sara thought. "You." He answered. He kissed her. "I'm tired babe let me sleep please." Sara said. "Ok Sweet Pea." Warrick said. She rolled over and drifted off to sleep. Grissom, Sara, Warrick, Nick, Ally, Catherine and Greg all awoke to their alarm clocks at Seven am that morning. "Oh My Gosh Ally Get up! We fell asleep! Grissom is going to kill me! He grabbed his uniform shut the bathroom door, jumped in the shower, got out and got dressed. He quickly dressed his teeth and hair. "Baby I've gotta leave." Nick said. "Do you have time to drop me off at my house?" Ally asked. "Yeah it's on the way." Nick said. "I have to be there by 7:30 it's 7:15 do you wanna get dressed first?" Nick asked. "No I have no change of clothes." Ally said. "Oh that's right." Nick said. She smiled. "You wanna wear something of mine?" He asked. "No thanks." Ally said. He put on his other shoe and then grabbed Ally's hand and was out the door. Quickly he rushed to Ally's house. "Bye." He said when he arrived to her house. "Bye Babe." Ally said. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "See Ya." Nick said. "Bye!" Ally said getting out. He Rushed to the lab. 


	9. The Verdicts!

"Am I late?" He asked Grissom. "No but Catherine's in your office wondering where you are." Grissom said. "Hey Catherine. I'm sorry my girlfriend spent the night." Nick said. "No need to apologize. Guess who I got a call from?" Catherine said. "Sam Carter?" Nick said. "She call you too?" Catherine questioned. "Sure Did, I was with my girlfriend at the time. When Ally asked who it was I said it was my nine year old friend then at first she didn't believe me until I explained." Nick said. "I was alone it felt good to hear someone else's voice." Catherine said. "You could have called me." Nick said. "No I couldn't have you were with your girlfriend." Catherine said. Probably kissing she thought. "So. Coming over to my house to explain why you kissed me kinda slipped your mind." Nick said. "Was that your girlfriend you were with?" Catherine asked. "Yeah her name is Ally." Nick said. "Cool." Catherine said. "Yeah." Nick said. "Well Last Night after you left I went back to Sam's house and got the clothes she was wearing when she went to the creek. There's semen all over them." Catherine said. "Who's?" Nick asked. "Well It seems to belong to a guy Named Stanley Danker." Catherine said. "Can we question him?" Nick asked. "Sure Can." Catherine said. "Let's go to his house." Nick said. "Ok." Catherine said. When they were in Catherine's car Nick said, "This case kinda of reminds me of what happened to me." Nick whispered. "Don't let it." Catherine said. "I never told anyone. Talking to this Stanley guy is making me feel strange." Nick said. "Kinda like facing up to the person that did the same to you." Catherine said. "Yeah." He said. I would love to just lay my head on her shoulder and cry my eyes out he thought. But Then again guys don't cry he thought. "What ya thinking about?" Catherine asked. "I'm just a bit nervous." He said. Nervous didn't even cover it he thought. "I can se why." Catherine said. "Can I ask you something?" Nick asked. "Sure Nick." Catherine replied. "Never mind." Nick said and let his thoughts wander. "Ok." Catherine said. Nick's cell rang. "Hello." He said expecting it to be Grissom or someone like that. "Hey Doll." The voice replied. "Ally?" He asked. "Yup!" She said. "Babe I'm working you know that." "Is Anything Wrong?" He asked. "No nothing wrong can't I just call my favorite boyfriend to say Hi!" Ally asked. "Well Yes you can but I've gotta go we're almost at the guys house." Nick said. "Bye Baby Doll Be careful." Ally said and hung up. "I Bet That was the wonderful Ally!" Catherine said sarcastically. "Yes it was." Nick said in the same tone. "What don't you like about her?" Catherine asked. "Nothing she's great." Nick lied. "You're a terrible liar you know that Nicky." Catherine said. "Well All she does is kiss me and call me Baby or babe or Sexy and it's driving me insane." Nick said. "What's wrong with that Baby Doll?" Catherine joked. "It's so annoying Do you like being kissed every 10 minutes?" Nick asked. "I loved it when my hubby did it." Catherine said. "You're a girl." Nick said. "Big deal." Catherine said. "Can we shut up about kissing and Sex?" Nick said. "Makes ya feel uncomfortable doesn't it." Catherine asked sincerely. "Yes." He said. Mental Note Don't talk to Nicky about sex! Catherine thought. She laughed out loud. "Are you laughing at me?" Nick asked. "No, Just thinking out aloud." Catherine said. "What ya thinking about." Nick asked. "Sex." Catherine said. "What about it." Nick asked. "How much fun it is." Catherine said. "Sex isn't fun." Nick said. "How do you know?" Catherine asked. "Shut up Catherine." Nick said. "Ok I wasn't thinking about sex or how much fun sex is." Catherine said. "Then what were you thinking about." Nick said. "My Date with Grissom is tomorrow." Catherine said. "Going to learn any more about Sex with him?" Nick joked. "Funny really funny." Catherine said. Soon they arrived at Mr. Danker's house. Nick knocked. A man opened the door. "What can I do for you?" The man asked. "We're looking for Stanley Danker Is he here." Catherine asked. Nick noticed that Sam's house was right down the street from this one. "This is ma'am what can I do for you." Stanley replied. "Where were you on Friday?" Nick asked. "I was down at the little creek over there." Stanley pointed to the direction of the creek where Sam had taken them. "Doing What?" Catherine asked. "Collecting Beer bottle caps for my son's collection." Stanley said. "Anything else?" Catherine asked. "No Ma'am." Stanley said. "Do you know a Sam Carter?" Nick asked. "Yeah, She's the little girl that lives a few houses down from here." Stanley said. "Have you ever touched her in sexual way?" Nick asked. "No Sir I assure you I never have." Stanley said. Catherine was growing impatient standing in the door Jam. Stanley could see it in her eyes. "Come in please." Stanley said. "And Call me Stan." He added. "Ok Stan." Nick said. "Are you the only Stan Danker who lives here?" Nick said. "Yes Sir I am." Stan replied. "Well What if I said we have evidence you raped Samantha Carter on Friday?" Catherine said. "You're lying." He said. "Then why was your semen all over her clothes?" Nick said. "You guys Cops?" He asked. "No Sir." Catherine added. "I did touch her." He said shamefully. "Where how?" Catherine said. "Mostly what would be her breasts if she were to be any older." Stan said. "Mostly?" nick said. "I did get an turned on by it." He added. "Did you have Sexual intercourse with Samantha Carter?" Catherine asked. "Yes Ma'am I did." Stan started to sob. "Nick picked up his cell and rang for the police to arrest Stanley Danker. He told them the address and that to CSI's would be there waiting with him. "You said you weren't a cop." Stan said. "I'm not I jut work with them." Nick said. The Cops came and arrested Stan for Rape and then As Catherine was driving passed Sam's house Nick said, "Catherine stop a minute." Catherine pulled into Sam's driveway. They got out. Nick knocked. Sam answered the door in her pajamas. "Hi Nick Hi Catherine." She shouted. "Hey is your mom home?" Nick said. "Yeah MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM Door!" Sam shouted. Mollie Carter rushed to the door. "Hi, I'm Catherine Willows I spoke to you on the phone." Catherine said. "Yes I remember you Sam talked about you." Mollie said. "Come in." she added. "Well It's seems we found out It was Stanley Danker who did this to your wonderful daughter." Catherine said. Nick was still standing in the door jam with Nick. "Do you know who Stan Danker is?" Nick asked Sam. "He was the one raped me wasn't he." Sam said. Nick was shocked to hear Sam say Rape. "Yes, Did you know?" Nick asked. "No I've only met him once and I don't really remember that because I was 7." Sam said. "He'll never hurt you again." Nick said She wrapped her arms around Nicks Neck She whispered "Thank you." And kissed his cheek. Whoa a little nine year old just kissed me. Nick thought. "You're Welcome." He said. "My Neighbor?" Mollie asked Catherine. "Yes." Catherine said. "Oh My God." Mollie said. "I know but he's going to jail for a long time." Catherine said. "Alright Sam I've gotta go Ok? " Nick said. "Bye Nick!" Sam said. "Alright Mrs. Carter Let us be on our way." Catherine said. "Don't I have to pay you?" Mollie asked. Catherine looked at Nick. He Shrugged. "Not Now." Catherine said. "Ok Buh- Bye. I'll pay ya by the 15th when I get my Paycheck." Mollie said. "Bye Catherine." Sam said. "Bye." Nick and Catherine said in unison.  
  
Warrick and Sara Jumped in the car and sped to Lab Where they met Grissom. "Ok You guys are Interview Heath Pitt, Rudy Cahill, Austin Doggett, Jon Fist, Jerry Auto Richie Gaf, and Brad Cruz and Keith Miller today. Ok Heath is in the interrogation Room. "Hi are you Heath Pitt?" Sara asked. "Yes I am." Heath answered. "Well When Was the last time you slept with Rae Stokes?" Warrick asked. "Rae was a great lay I was in bed with her often I'd say March 17th." Heath said. "Ok Do you know anything about her murder?" Sara asked. "Rae's dead?" Heath gasped. "You can't be serious I loved her." Heath said. "Yes, She was murdered." Warrick said. "By?" Heath asked. "If we knew that you wouldn't be here would ya." Sara said. "Oh." Heath said. "Do you know anyone who'd like to hurt her?" Sara asked. "No." He said. "Alright you're free to go we will call you with further info." Warrick said. Greg rushed in. "The gun belongs to a Keith Miller." Greg said. "Thank you." Sara said. Another man walked in. "Hi, I'm Keith Miller." He said. "Hey where were you Friday morning?" Warrick asked. "Out." Keith said. "Any where near Rae stokes?" Warrick asked. "Yes I was with her." Keith said. "Did you sleep with her." Sara asked. "I spent the night over there. We jumped each other several times." Keith said. "Ok Did you guys fight over anything?" Warrick asked. "Yeah If I owned her money or not." Keith said calmly. "Ok." Warrick said. "She said I owed her over 600 bucks." Keith said. "Then who won?" Sara asked. "I won." Keith said. "How?" Warrick asked. "I yelled at her." Keith said. "Then what?" Warrick asked. "She threatened o call the cops and I shot her in the head." Keith said. "Honestly?" Warrick asked. "Yes I shot a hooker. Big deal she needed to get a real job anyways." Keith said. Then Police entered the room and Arrested Keith Millar for Murder. At that time Nick and Catherine arrived. "Let's all go to Ruby's." Nick said. Then They hop in the Car and were on their way to Ruby's Diner.  
  
  
  
The End! 


End file.
